


Paella海鲜饭

by smile88325



Series: 一见钟情 Love at First Sight [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 厌食症的准米其林大厨，遇到了小巷子里的家庭餐厅老板：）
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: 一见钟情 Love at First Sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568020
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 距离上次在AO3发布快一年了！  
这是懈怠的一年，我在检讨……

“他有厌食症的倾向。”  
“怎么会这样？我只听说过女孩子过分减肥才会患上厌食症。”  
“您说的这种情况占了很大部分比例，但男性患者一般多是因为压力太大，或者生理性疾病导致。请问他最近得过什么病吗？他是做什么职业的？”  
“压力……您说的没错，他的压力太大了。”纱绫重重地叹了口气：“我弟弟是很有名的寿司师傅，但是他前一阵子在米其林评星中失败了。”

结弦老老实实的坐在诊室门口，纱绫执意要带他看心理医生，他不忍心姐姐替他担心，但是他知道这大概没什么用。一般人都会认为厨师是最不容易得厌食症的人，但事实并非如此。他每天都要试菜，以确保能够为客人提供最好的食物。他也没有办法规律的进食，长久下来他的胃已经坏了。加上米其林评星的压力，他从小做什么事情都要得第一，评星失败让他很受打击，他现在看见海鲜和米饭就会条件反射的胃痛，恶心，食欲就更不用提了。短短几个月他瘦的不成样子，无法正常生活，在纱绫的强烈要求下，他辞掉了工作，开始专心养病。

纱绫看着结弦，眉毛紧紧地扭在一起。结弦捧着一碗已经快要凉了的味增汤，半天也只是吃了一半。纱绫心里着急，又不敢强迫他吃下去，害怕他又要吐。  
“你要不要搬来和我一起住？我现在只能每周过来两次。”纱绫小心翼翼地问道：“你搬过去我可以方便照顾你。”  
结弦差点被汤呛到，他咳了两声，飞快的摇手：“不要不要！我已经二十多岁了，我才不要跟你一起住。而且，你让我搬过去住，你不准备交男朋友了吗？”  
“可是……”  
“我正准备去旅行。”结弦打断了她的话：“医生不是说过，换个环境对我有好处。”  
“你准备去哪里？都安排好了吗？要我陪你去吗？”  
“嗯嗯……”结弦敷衍地点头，站起来离开饭桌：“你不要跟着我，你不想交男朋友可是我想。”  
“喂！”  
纱绫被他气笑了，伸手想要打他，但是结弦飞快的跑回自己房间。他轻声关上门，突然弯下腰开始干呕了几下，他捂着嘴尽量让自己的声音小一点。他听见纱绫在外面来回走动，收拾碗筷，她似乎并没有发现。结弦松了口气，他揉了揉自己的脸，做出一副轻松的样子走出房间，靠在厨房门上看纱绫洗碗，故意发牢骚：“你怎么还不走，都说了我要交男朋友啊。”  
“好好好，我马上就走。”纱绫低声地笑，她擦干净手，打开冰箱回头看结弦：“我帮你准备了早餐，在冰箱里，要热一下再吃知道嘛。”  
“知道了，你怎么比妈妈还啰嗦。”

结弦送她出门，纱绫看着他，伸出手心疼地摸了摸他的脸，她的眼神让结弦心里猛地抽了一下，他凑过去抱着纱绫哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“你不要这样，我会乖乖的，好好吃饭，你不要担心我。你也好好照顾自己。”  
“我知道，我知道。”纱绫拍拍他的头：“你还没说你到底什么时候去旅行，都准备好了吗？”  
“……”  
结弦愣了一下，他其实根本没打算旅行，他刚才只是随便找个借口。他看了一眼路边的广告牌，飞快地撒谎：“欧洲，我想去欧洲。”  
纱绫笑了起来，像是终于松了口气：“啊，欧洲很好啊，那边现在很暖和，玩的开心点，要注意安全。”

“好了，这下真的要去欧洲了。”结弦关上门，重重地的谈了口气，他自言自语地嘀咕：“如果我就呆在家里，骗她说我出去旅行了呢？啊，好麻烦啊……”  
他坐在沙发上，从手机里找出了一张欧洲地图，看了半天也没有想好要去哪里。他索性把手机平放在茶几上旋转，然后闭着眼睛用手指点了下去。  
“啊，西班牙。”

一周后。  
“…………”  
结弦躺在酒店的床上，他到了西班牙已经两天了，活动范围不超过酒店的一个街区。厌食症的并发症就是他没有心情和精力做任何事。但是他不得不坐起来，他看着手机上昨天和纱绫的信息纪录，忍不住的头疼。

From Saya：  
你已经到了吗？时差还好吗？西班牙好玩吗？那边的食物你吃得惯吗？

From Yuzu：  
好玩！东西很好吃，我三顿饭都按时吃了。

From Saya：  
那太好了。你也拍点照片给我看嘛，我也想去旅游。

From Yuzu：  
明天，明天我发照片给你看。

结弦以前旅行的时候就对热门景点没什么兴趣，他更喜欢去居民区看看当地的菜市场或者小餐馆。可是他现在对这些也没了兴趣。好在这天天气很好，他就这样漫无目的地在街上走，不知不觉的走进了一条小巷子里。  
这是条很美的小巷子，窄窄的石板路，两边的墙壁上零散的摆着鲜花。花不是什么名贵的品种，打理的也不精致，但是开的凌乱又旺盛。结弦忍不住举起手机拍照准备发给纱绫看，然后他从镜头里看到了一只猫。  
“啊，好可爱。”  
那只玳瑁色的猫咪正从墙头上跳下来，她看见结弦一点也不怕，反而凑过去嗅他的鞋子，然后看着他喵喵叫。结弦忍不住弯下腰，伸手去摸她，那只猫很快就又走开了，她看了一眼结弦，不紧不慢的往巷子深处走，结弦下意识地跟了上去。  
糟糕……  
他走了没几步就觉得不对，他可能是低血糖犯了，只觉得眼前发黑，头昏的厉害。结弦扶着墙站稳，手忙脚乱地翻背包，试图找到点巧克力之类的东西，但你不能指望一个厌食症患者会随时携带食物。巷子里没有一个人，结弦有点害怕，他出了一身的冷汗，靠着墙往下滑，恍惚间他似乎看见刚才那只猫冲着自己叫，然后又飞快地跑开了。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿！你还好吗？你怎么了？”  
结弦感觉到一只很温暖的手扶住了自己，他茫然地抬头看，却看不清眼前这个人，只能隐约判断出是个当地的年轻人。他用西班牙口音的英语又问了他一遍：“你还好吗？”  
“不……”结弦吃力地摇了摇头：“我不舒服，低血糖……”  
“哦，你一定是没吃早饭。这个习惯可不好。”西班牙人闷闷地笑，他扶着结弦站起来：“你能走吗？……好吧，我看大概是不行。”  
结弦迷迷糊糊地只觉得自己被抱了起来，他觉得自己应该要害怕的，在异国他乡，在毫无反抗能力的情况下被陌生人带走。但是不知道为什么，他却一点都不怕，反而很安心，抱着他的人心跳的很平稳，他觉得他不像是个坏人。

“好了，我们到了。”  
结弦感觉自己被放在沙发上，那个年轻人转身去找了一会儿，然后把一块糖塞在结弦嘴里。  
“这样大概会好点？”他看着结弦笑道：“你先休息一下，我弄点东西给你吃。”  
结弦含着那块杏仁糖，他先尝到蜂蜜的味道，甜味和热量让他清醒了一点，稍微有了点力气。他用舌头让那块糖在嘴里动了一下。杏仁的焦香味很快就压过了蜂蜜的味道，他眯着眼打量周围的环境，这似乎是一家很小很小的店，像是咖啡店或者小餐厅。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”那个年轻人很快就回来了，他在结弦旁边坐下，有点忐忑的看着他：“你需要医生吗？”  
“不，我没事了。”结弦尝试坐起来，但他很快放弃了：“谢谢你，你人真好。”  
“你应该谢谢Effie。”年轻人伸手揽过那只刚才结弦看见的猫，把她放在膝盖上：“Effie很少这么大声的叫，所以我猜一定是有什么事。”  
“Effie？”  
“对，Hola，这是Effie。”他捏着Effie的爪子晃了晃，然后指了指自己：“Hola，这是Javier Fernandez，你可以叫我Javi。  
“你好，Javi。我是Yuzuru。”  
“Yu……Yuhu，不对，Yusu……”  
“有点难发音？没关系，叫我Yuzu就可以。”  
结弦这时才看清楚他的样子。一张很标准的南欧脸，但是比结弦在路上看到的其他西班牙人要更斯文一点，他很帅。结弦腼腆地伸出手，Javi和他握了握：“哇，你的手好凉。”  
他下意识地抓着结弦的手搓了搓，结弦瞬间脸红了，但Javi一点没察觉到，他很快就放开了手：“我正准备吃早餐，如果你不介意的话，我们可以一起。”  
结弦还没来得及拒绝，Javi就已经把早餐摆在了结弦面前。这是很常见的西班牙早餐，油炸的churro和热巧克力，用盐和橄榄油调味的西红柿火腿三明治。食物的味道让结弦一下子紧张了起来，Javi看了他一下，把甜味的食物调换在结弦面前。  
“你看起来心情不太好？”Javi笑了笑：“吃点甜的吧，你会感觉好起来。”  
他把churro在巧克力里沾了一下，递给结弦，一点不像他们才刚刚认识。结弦有点为难，他捏着那根甜腻的churro不知道该怎么办。他对Javi有好感，这个西班牙人天生有种让人觉得想要亲近的气质，结弦不想失礼，他悄悄呼了口气，小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
“怎么样？这是西班牙常见的甜食，你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……很好吃。”  
结弦局促地点头，他其实根本没有心情品尝，他嚼的很慢，一直没有咽下去，他担心自己会突然吐出来。Javi显然没有注意到，他拿起三明治咬了一大口，然后眯起眼睛发出一声感叹。  
“美好的早晨，不是吗？”  
他看着结弦笑，他的眼睛很大，浓密的眼睫毛像扇子一样，结弦甚至感觉到了他眨眼睛时带出来的微风，他也忍不住笑了：“早晨？现在已经十点半了。”  
“唔，这里是西班牙。”Javi一本正经的解释：“十点半，当然还是早晨。你从哪里来？日本吗？我听说过，你们那里的人都是工作狂，这样不好。享受生活，从十点半的早晨开始。”  
他一边说着，一边消灭掉了一半的三明治。他吃东西的样子很好看，并不像有些自持身份的人过分斯文，更不是粗鲁的狼吞虎咽，结弦不知道该怎么形容，他认真的在享受食物，看着他吃东西，你会觉得他手里的食物真的很好吃，他咀嚼东西的样子有种生机勃勃的健康感，让人有食欲。  
食欲？  
结弦吓了一跳，不知道什么时候，他手里的churro只剩下了一小截。他下意识地去摸自己的胃部，他不疼也不恶心。这甜的粘牙的食物他竟然吃下去了。  
“所以，你是来旅游的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你选的不错，这是西班牙最好的季节。”  
他们就这样闲聊，Javi是本地人，是这家小餐厅的老板、厨师和服务员。餐厅很小，顾客大多是附近的邻居，偶尔也有游客。餐厅楼上是他的家，只有他和Effie，偶尔Effie也会带其他的猫朋友来打扰。他的父母和姐姐住在另外的街区，离这里不太近但也不算远。他并没有刻意学习过烹饪，餐厅里只提供家常食物，他最拿手的菜是海鲜饭。  
“那是我外婆的食谱，她传给我妈妈，然后我妈妈教给我。”Javi替他倒橙汁，露出一个有点得意的笑容：“其实她也教过Laura，但是Laura做的饭没人咽的下去，除了她自己。”  
结弦只是傻乎乎地笑，他吃掉了三根churro，一点新鲜的西红柿，还喝了橙汁。他反复确认，他一点也不难受，他甚至觉得自己还想再吃一颗刚才Javi给他的杏仁糖。他简直太高兴了。  
“你住在哪儿？”  
临近中午，结弦终于想起来和他告别，Javi抱着Effie一直把他送到巷口，然后迟疑地邀请他：“如果不远的话，也许你可以晚上来吃饭。今天会有新鲜的贻贝送来，我会煮海鲜饭。”  
“我不知道，也许吧……”  
结弦背着手，轻轻用鞋尖蹭着地。海鲜饭，海鲜和米饭，虽然他知道这完全不一样，但是这让他想起那些折磨他的寿司。Javi似乎有点失落，但他很快又笑起来。他总是笑：“是了，你是来旅游的，应该多去逛一逛，这里著名的景点你都去过了吗？我觉得很多地方值得去，但是你要小心你的钱包，小偷专偷游客……”  
“如果十点半吃早饭，那么几点吃晚餐？”  
结弦突然问他，Javi愣了一下，很快答道：“我晚上八点开门，一直到最后一个客人离开，你可以在任何时候过来，我睡的很晚……Effie最近很贪玩，总是很晚才回来，所以我会晚睡。”  
“嗯，八点以后，我知道了。”  
结弦点了点头，跟他道别。他下意识地想鞠躬，又觉得这在西班牙会有点奇怪。握手呢？可是Javi两只手都抱着猫。结弦局促地站着，不知道该做什么，Javi突然凑了过来。  
“晚上见。”  
Javi在他两边脸颊轻轻贴了贴，发出亲吻的声音。结弦倒抽了一口气，他知道这是寻常的欧洲礼节，但他还是吓到了。Javi看着他飞快地跑掉，忍不住哀嚎。  
“不！！！！我搞砸了，我搞砸了！”  
他把Effie的脸转向自己，不停的抱怨，Effie使劲用爪子推他的脸，从他怀里挣扎出来，不满地喵喵叫。  
“好吧好吧，我是个笨蛋，他是亚洲人，亚洲人不做贴面吻。可我忍不住，他好可爱！”Javi可怜巴巴地看向Effie：“你说他晚上还会来吗？”  
“喵！”


	3. Chapter 3

结弦听了Javi的建议，他去了附近的景点，小心地看好自己的钱包，他六点半就回到了酒店。然后洗澡，换衣服，把头发梳好，他看着镜子摸了摸自己的脸，想起Javi的贴面吻，又突然把头发弄乱，摔倒在床上，蒙在被子里哀嚎。  
去还是不去？  
也许我应该先拒绝一次……不，不行，他是欧洲人，欧洲人不会理解这种含蓄的小游戏。而且欧洲人可能对什么人都这么热情，也许他这么热情只是为了让我去他店里消费！  
结弦用枕头捂着脸，大声尖叫，在床上胡乱蹬腿。他一直拖延到了八点，终于从床上爬了起来。  
“正面是去，反面就不去。”  
他捏着那枚硬币，低声自言自语，然后把它抛向空中。硬币掉在他脚边旋转了一会儿，慢慢停了下来。  
反面。  
“啧。”  
结弦蹲下来，皱着眉头看着那枚硬币好一会儿，突然飞快地伸出手把它翻了过来。  
“是正面！”

Javi一整天都心神不宁，他差点儿在厨房烧掉了自己的围裙。他不停的看表，看门口，对着坐在柜台上的Effie唉声叹气：“你说他会来吗？”  
Effie眯着眼睛打盹儿，根本不理他，Javi戳她的屁股：“醒一醒！这是你报答我的机会！快去巷口看一看，也许他迷路了。”  
Effie被他烦的大声喵喵叫，伸出爪子打了他一下，飞快地跑出门外。结弦正要进来，被她吓了一跳。  
“啊！你的猫，Effie，跑掉了。  
“Yuzu！”  
Javi大概只用了两步就跳到了结弦面前，他用力忍耐才没有让自己笑的太过夸张：“我替你留了座位，你饿了吗？还是想先喝点什么？”  
“Effie，不要紧吗？”  
“哦哦，没关系的，她会自己回来。”  
Javi带着结弦在靠窗的小沙发坐下，这大概是店里最好的位置，窗外的花坛种着小蔷薇，还能看到远处的一口小喷泉。Javi帮他把餐具摆好，有点不好意思的挠了挠头：“我没有菜单，客人们大多是邻居，经常是我做什么他们就吃什么。”  
“我看到你把今日供应写在外面的小黑板上，但我看不懂西班牙文……哦，你说过今天你要煮海鲜饭。”  
“噢！是的是的，海鲜饭，我说过的，我忘了。”Javi期待的看向他：“你想尝尝吗？我请客。”  
结弦打量了一下周围零散的几个客人，就像Javi所说的，他们大多都是有些年纪的本地人，大家桌上的食物也都差不多，餐厅里甚至没有统一样式的餐具，没有精致的摆盘，但大家显然都是食物很满意。结弦还是有点担心自己的状况，他犹犹豫豫地开口：“其实，我不太饿……”  
“已经九点了，除非你刚吃过晚饭，否则你肯定会饿。”Javi眼巴巴地看着他：“还是你不喜欢我，我做的饭。”  
“那……我可以吃一点，不要太多。”结弦伸出手，比了一个很小的手势：“我吃的很少。”  
Javi险些捂着胸口尖叫，他太喜欢他了。他连蹦带跳的跑进厨房，结弦没有等很久，Javi捧着一口可爱的红色小锅放在他面前，他戴着印着小猫图案的隔热手套揭开锅盖，贻贝、虾和鱿鱼整齐的铺在米饭上，番茄的颜色和味道刚好。Javi帮他在饭上挤了一点柠檬汁，递给他一把勺子，期待地看着他：“试试看吧，要吃大～～～～口一点，一口把每种食材都吃到。”  
结弦在桌子下面捏了捏自己的手，尝试着舀了一大口饭送进嘴里。以一个厨师的评判标准来说，Javi的海鲜饭绝对算不上一流，粗糙，随性，不过用料倒是很扎实，还有家的味道。结弦觉得自己的这个想法很有趣，他不是西班牙人，他对西班牙菜没有研究，他甚至是第一次来西班牙，为什么他会从Javi的海鲜饭里吃出家的味道。  
Javi一脸期待地看着他，眼睛眨个不停。结弦嚼着那口饭，说不出话来，只能看着他微笑，用力的点头。一个正要离开的食客不知道什么时候凑了过来，看着他们两个故意大声用蹩脚的英语说道。  
“Javi！为什么这个年轻人的海鲜饭和我们的都不一样？喔，你怎么不在他盘子里摆一颗心呢！”  
Javi瞬间就脸红了，他窘迫地辩解：“不要胡说！他，他是我的客人。”  
“我从你开业起就是你的客人，你从来不会单独给我准备一个单独的锅子。”另一个胖胖的中年女士也跟着笑，夸张地把手背放在额头上：“可怜的佩内洛普，她会伤心的。”  
Javi更不好意思了，他看向结弦，结弦握着他的勺子，低着头看不清表情。Javi结结巴巴地解释：“是这样的，呃，哦，以前有亚洲客人告诉过我，你们不习惯我们传统的米饭做法，太生了。所以我单独替你准备了……”  
他越说越小声，结弦用勺子慢慢地舀了一勺饭，却没有吃。Javi一直站在他旁边，一言不发，结弦突然问他：“佩内洛普是谁？”  
“哦，她是巷尾五金店家的孙女。”  
Javi说完愣了一下，他原本不安的脸上渐渐地露出一丝得意的笑容，他在结弦脚边蹲下，去偷看他脸上的表情，低声说道：“她很喜欢我，总是说要嫁给我……不过，她只有六岁。”  
结弦脸上红的厉害，假装掩饰地埋头吃饭，并不理他。Javi识趣的走开，去招呼他的老客人们，和他们斗嘴。结弦听不懂西班牙语，但是他们说话的语气很明显，表情和肢体语言都很丰富，结弦大概能猜到他们在说什么，他坐在那里有点不好意思，不知道该干什么。海鲜饭他吃掉了不到四分之一，他并没有觉得不舒服，但是他知道这对于他脆弱的胃来说已经是极限了。  
“嘿，我忙完了。你还想要点什么吗？哦……”Javi在他对面坐下，他看着那口小锅子，皱了一下眉毛：“不好吃吗？”  
“不，不，很好吃，我很喜欢……只是，我吃的很少。”  
“你应该多吃一点。”Javi伸出一根手指，在结弦手腕那块凸出的骨头上抚了一下：“你太瘦了，早上我抱你进来的时候，都害怕我会把你折断了。”  
“你太夸张了！”结弦对他吐舌头：“我不是玻璃做的。”  
“你当然不是。”Javi想了一下：“玻璃太廉价太脆弱，你像水晶做的，但是像羽毛一样轻……美丽的，纯白色的羽毛。”  
“Javi！”结弦捂着脸笑的浑身都在抖：“我听说过西班牙人都很……但我没想到真的是这样。”  
“你说什么，我没听清，西班牙人怎么？”  
“不，我什么都没说。”  
结弦喘了好一会儿才平静下来，Javi却不肯放过他，他起身坐在结弦旁边，挠他的痒痒：“不行，我怀疑你在说我的坏话！快点！说实话！”  
“不！你想都别想！”  
结弦跟他打闹，笑的咳嗽，他很久没这么开心过，但很快他就乐极生悲了。他觉得不太舒服，情绪的大起大落很容易让他呕吐。Javi没察觉到，他越来越过分，他甚至尝试再次把结弦抱起来，结弦下意识地惊叫，他又害怕又难为情，还很不舒服，他用了点力气拍Javi的肩膀：“放我下来！别这样，会被人看到。”  
“不要，除非你告诉我你刚才说了什么。哇哦，你真的就像羽毛一样轻。”  
Javi抱着他转了一个圈，店里为数不多的人都看着他们笑，他们就像一对热恋期的小情侣，只有十几岁的那种。但是很快，情况就急转直下，那个陌生的亚洲年轻人，从Javi怀里挣脱出来，然后捂着嘴狂奔出了门口。  
“哎？他们怎么了？”  
“现在的年轻人，真是奇怪。”

“Yuzu！你怎么了？是我做错什么了吗？我向你道歉。”  
Javi追了出去，他不安的看着结弦的后背。结弦一直没说话，他半弯着腰，有点发抖，Javi还想再说点什么，他还没来得及开口，结弦就哇的一声吐了一地。  
“对不起……”结弦直起腰，尴尬的往后退了一步：“真的对不起，我不想吐在你店里……我，我，这太难堪了”  
Javi慢慢替他顺着后背，递给他一块手绢：“没事的，没事的。是我不好，我不知道你不舒服。呃，是食物的问题吗？”  
“不，不是！海鲜饭很好。”  
“嘿，你不必勉强，真的。你无缘无故的吐了，如果食物真的有什么问题，我必须警告其他客人。”  
“真的不是。”  
结弦虚弱的摇头，Javi看着他，关心又疑惑：“没关系，如果你不愿意说，你可以不说。你好点了吗？我可以带你去楼上，你可以躺一下。”  
结弦点了点头，Javi搂着他的腰，把他的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，扶着他慢慢的上楼。他就住在餐厅楼上，屋子还算宽敞，有点乱但很干净。Javi手忙脚乱的把床上的衣服都收起来，塞进柜子里——他为了等结弦来试了很久的衣服。  
“来，慢一点。”他扶着结弦在床上躺下，帮他把枕头垫好：“这样可以吗？会不会太高了。”  
结弦摇了摇头，他不知道该说什么。以他的习惯，即使是很相熟的朋友，他也不会轻易躺在别人家的床上，更别提他和Javi只认识了不到半天。但是和他在一起结弦觉得很舒服，他摸了摸自己的胃，他刚才虽然吐了，但是并不觉得疼。  
“你的胃不好吗？”  
Javi注意到他的动作，结弦咬着嘴唇，犹豫了一下，开口说道：“我生病了，已经有一阵子。医生说我有厌食症的倾向。”  
“哦……太糟了。”Javi愣了一会儿，低声自言自语：“我还一直劝你多吃一点，对不起，我不知道……”  
“Javi。”结弦打断他，他看着他，脸有点红：“这是这么长时间来，我吃过的，最享受的，让我一点都不难受的两顿饭。”  
Javi慢慢瞪大了眼睛，结弦指了指自己的胃：“churro，海鲜饭，我一点都不疼，我想我会吐是因为我太久没有吃过这么多东西，胃一时没办法适应。”  
“是的，尤其是我还把你抱起来摇。”Javi不好意思的抓自己的头发：“我真抱歉，你现在好点了吗？”  
结弦点了点头，Javi像是想起来什么似的，他站起来往楼下跑，结弦听到他好像在跟客人解释什么，很快他就又跑了回来，手里拿着一只巨大的冒着热气的马克杯。  
“我小的时候，我妈妈会这样做。”  
Javi跟他解释，他用手试了试杯子的温度，然后把杯子先放在结弦的胃部，像熨衣服一样滑动。结弦眯起眼睛，下意识地叹气，这真的很舒服，让人连一根手指头都不想动，他恍惚间听见Javi跟他说话：“我需要去楼下招呼客人，你再休息一下，有什么事的话大声叫我，好吗？”  
结弦迷迷糊糊的答应，他很快就睡着了。不知道过了多久，他被一阵细小的奇怪声音吵醒，他张开眼睛，天已经彻底黑了。  
“哦，是你，小猫咪。”  
结弦看见Effie蹲在窗户外面，刚才大概是她在抓窗户。他走过去打开窗户，Effie有点好奇的凑近他，闻他的手指。结弦试图挠挠她的下巴，小猫很快就喜欢上了他，咕噜咕噜的像辆摩托车。  
他抱着Effie下楼，客人们都走了，Javi正在完成最后的清洁工作。他看到结弦，放下拖把，冲着他笑：“不要一直抱着她，她被宠坏了，而且她现在太重了，你的手臂明天会很酸。”  
“Effie一点都不重，我喜欢她。”  
Effie靠在结弦怀里懒洋洋地打哈欠，Javi甚至从她的眼神里看出了一丝挑衅。结弦低头亲吻她的脸，然后把她放在沙发上，低声跟她说话：“好啦，小猫猫，我该走了，乖乖的，做个好孩子。”  
“你要走了吗？”  
“是的，已经很晚了，你也要休息了。”  
Javi放下手里的东西，慢慢走近他，一点一点，直到结弦能感觉到他的呼吸喷在自己脸上，Javi伸出手轻轻用指背在他脸上擦了一下。结弦只觉得一阵麻麻的感觉从脸上一直传到了全身。  
“等一下。”  
“我觉得不用等，你喜欢我。”  
“我们才认识半天。”  
“十四个小时，超过半天了。”  
“我刚才吐过，味道一定很糟糕。”  
“我不介意。”Javi侧过脸，只差最后一厘米就能碰到他的嘴唇，他用气声说道：“再试试别的借口？”  
结弦忍不住笑了，他轻轻摇了摇头。Javi凑过去吻他，结弦一开始还有点紧张，但很快就软了下来，圈着Javi的脖子，Javi慢慢搂紧他的腰，把结弦拉近，紧贴着自己，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，然后再安慰的舔一下。结弦能感觉到Javi身上的味道和温度，很暖，很好闻，他连这种细节都无意识地满足结弦的喜好。他真的好，哪儿都那么好。  
“我多希望你留下来过夜。”Javi抵着结弦的额头，细碎地在他脸上，嘴角上啄：“但是我觉得你应该喜欢，再慢一点。”  
“嗯……”结弦把脸埋在他颈窝里不好意思地笑：“谢谢你，你真贴心。”  
“我可以再贴心一点，让我送你回酒店？”  
“还有吗？”  
“明天和我约会？”  
“你不开业了吗？”  
“噢，我经常不开业。”  
“哈？”结弦故意瞪大眼睛，做出一副震惊的样子：“你经常不开业，都是为了和客人约会吗？”  
“不，那只是为了睡懒觉。我只和一个客人约会。”  
结弦抿着嘴，尽量不让自己笑的太夸张，Javi拉着结弦的手，放在嘴边亲了一下：“所以，回答呢？”  
“跟我约会，就不能睡懒觉了，再也不会有十点半的早晨了。”  
Javi夸张的扭动，发出痛苦的哀嚎。结弦笑的形象全无，他心里隐约有一点奇怪的渴望，但这太快了，他觉得应该先把这个想法再搁置一阵子。  
不过也许等 不了多久。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上，结弦走出酒店大门，看见Javi坐在他的那辆小摩托上等他。他看到结弦来，立刻歪着头装睡打呼噜。结弦一下子就被逗笑了，他跑过去，戳了戳他的脸。  
“你睡着了吗？”  
“嗯……睡着了。”  
“那我回去喽？”  
“不行。”Javi睁开眼睛，他把安全头盔扣在结弦头上：“为了和你约会，我从来没有这么早起过床，你要是敢反悔我就打你屁股。”  
“哇！你怎么变的这么凶！”  
结弦假装生气的噘嘴。Javi笑了，他在结弦脸上啄了两下表示安慰。结弦却不大满意，他盯着他看，夸张地眨眼睛暗示，他很快就得到了一个满意的深吻，Javi的吻那么好，他很容易就上瘾了。一直到后面有要通过的汽车使劲鸣喇叭他们才分开。结弦跳上后座，Javi手忙脚乱地发动车，却频频熄火。结弦笑的喘不上气，他也不知道这有什么好笑的，但是他就是停不下来。  
“你再笑话我我真的要打你屁股了。”  
Javi终于发动了车，结弦搂着他的腰，大声对他喊：“你不敢！”  
“我当然敢，不过不是在这里。”  
结弦的脸一下子红了，他用力在Javi肩膀上打了一下，但还是把他抱紧了。Javi带着他去了他喜欢的广场和教堂，在结弦参观博物馆的时候跟在他身后打呵欠，然后在公园的草地上依偎着说话。Javi猜到结弦大概对外面的食物不感兴趣，他也没有追问结弦的为什么会生病，他只是变魔术一样的从摩托车的储物箱里提出一个野餐篮子。  
“尝尝看。”他用叉子戳了一个炸丸子，喂给结弦：“我把丸子做的很小，这样你就不会只是看一眼就觉得吃不下。”  
Javi把那些家常的食物都做成精致的小小份，装饰的像是哄小孩子的儿童餐。结弦嚼着那颗丸子，只觉得心里甜的发疼，他问他：“你昨天几点睡觉的？”  
“我没看表。”Javi不好意思地抿了一下嘴：“你说你吃我做的饭会很舒服，所以我就准备了一下……啊，还有这个，额，我不知道英语怎么说，是用土豆和鸡蛋……”  
他还没说完，结弦就扑过来亲了他一下，Javi惊讶地看着他，结弦双手搂着他的脖子，小猫一样的撒娇：“我现在不想吃饭了，我想要亲亲。”  
“那亲亲完，你能乖乖自己吃饭吗？只吃一点就好。”  
“你喂我的话就行。”  
Javi忍不住的笑，他把结弦抱在腿上，一下一下的亲他，结弦不满意地张开嘴要他再多一点，Javi的眼睛暗了一下，他扣着结弦的后脑勺，和他的舌头纠缠，结弦用力抱住他，喉咙里像猫一样咕噜。Javi本能地把手伸进结弦的外套里，隔着衬衣抚摸他的腰。公园里人很少，但是结弦还是有点不好意思，Javi感觉到他的反应，他抽回了手，不舍地松开结弦，在他樱桃一样的嘴唇上擦了一下：“好了，多少吃一点，你不是说还想去看佛拉明戈演出，我们要早点去买票。”  
“我又不想去了。”  
“那就不去，你还想去什么地方？”  
结弦乖巧的含住Javi递过来的叉子，他嚼着食物，含糊地说道：“我就想在这里待着，太阳很暖和，我们可以躺在草地上打盹儿。”  
他们并排躺在草地上，Javi搂着结弦，轻轻帮他揉肚子。他的手很暖和，结弦甚至能感觉到他脆弱的消化器官，在Javi的指挥下有条不紊的开始传送食物的工作。他们有一句没一句的聊着一些无关紧要的琐事。Javi讲了Effie和她的小猫朋友的故事，结弦听入迷，他叹了口气，小声抱怨：“我喜欢猫，可是我小时候有哮喘，我不能养猫，悲伤的童年。”  
“Effie喜欢你，她也是你的小猫……”  
Javi大概累了，他闭着眼睛，低声嘀咕，除了手在动就像是睡着了。结弦凑近他的脸，数他的睫毛。Javi睡着以后会显得更沉稳一些，结弦用指尖轻轻刮他的胡茬，刺刺的感觉从指尖一直传到心里，结弦又凑近了一点，直到能感觉到Javi的呼吸打在自己脸上。  
“嗯……王子要用亲吻才能唤醒他的真爱，不能只是看着。”  
“你没睡着，所以没必要。”  
结弦伸手去揉他的脸，Javi却不理他，一动不动的躺着，结弦忍不住笑出声，然后凑过去轻轻的亲了他一下：“现在好了吗？”  
“噢，天啊，我在哪儿？你又是谁？”  
Javi睁开眼睛，捏着嗓子夸张的惊叫。结弦笑了好一会儿，然后做出一副严肃的表情看着他：“我是你的救命恩人，我从恶龙的洞穴里把你救出来。”  
“是这样吗？”  
Javi用两只手扣住结弦不可思议的小腰，暧昧的上下滑动：“你看起来打不过恶龙。”  
“我靠的是智慧。”  
“我觉得你靠的是魅力，恶龙应该抓走你才对。”  
结弦笑个不停，他们懒洋洋的在公园里打发了整个下午，一直到太阳快落山才不情愿的准备离开。  
“好了，现在我们去兜风，看看夜景，然后我们可以找个小酒馆坐着。你觉得怎么样？”  
结弦在后座上抱紧他，小声嘀咕：“我有点累了。”  
“哦，那你想回酒店吗？”  
“可以去你那里吗？”结弦觉得自己的耳朵有点热：“我，我想和Effie玩。”  
“当然。”Javi握了握他的手：“你可以把手放在我的口袋里，起风了，可能会有点冷。”

Javi载着他回去，结弦有种莫名的预感会发生些什么，他并不害怕，但他有点紧张。Javi把摩托车开进巷子，下车的时候向结弦伸出手，他小心地看着结弦的表情。  
“我……”  
“Javi！”  
结弦还没来得及回答，对面的楼上的窗户打开了，一个老太太站在那里冲着Javi喊道：“晚上好，你终于回来了！我还以为你今天不会营业了。”  
“呃，晚上好，Sara阿姨，我本来是不打算营业的……”  
Sara合着双手看着他：“我的好邻居，帮帮忙。我姐姐一家来看我，我没办法一下子招待这么多人。”  
“她说什么？”  
结弦茫然地看着Javi，Javi替他翻译了一下，结弦耸了耸肩膀：“你的邻居们都很友好，你应该帮忙。”  
“我当然会……好吧，那么，在我忙完这些以后，我们可以继续我们的约会吗？”  
结弦抿着嘴，不好意思的笑。Sara像是意识到了什么，她低声惊叫：“天呐，我是不是打扰你们了？”  
“没关系的，呃，我大概需要一个小时准备，你们过来吃饭吗？还是我送过去。”  
“不，我们过去拿，然后把碟子洗干净还给你。Javi，真的谢谢你。哦，待会儿你拿些蜂蜜走，我姐姐的朋友是养蜂人，他们的蜂蜜特别好。”Sara冲着Javi挤了挤眼：“这孩子真可爱，漂亮的像花一样，你真幸运。”  
“是的，我非常幸运。”  
“你们在说什么。”  
结弦好奇的问他，Javi眨了眨眼睛，回答道：“她说你很幸运，因为我又帅又体贴，做饭也很好吃。”  
“真的吗？”  
结弦撇了撇嘴，表示怀疑。Javi笑着凑过去，揉了揉他的头发，柔声说道：“好了，我要开始忙了，你可以去楼上待着。不过Effie可能还没有回来，你可以开一个罐头放在窗户外面。”  
“我来帮你吧。听起来你需要准备很多人的饭。”  
“唔，你会做饭吗？”  
结弦跟着他进厨房，并不回答：“那要看你准备做什么？”  
“什锦炖菜会比较快，也适合家庭聚会。”Javi打开冰柜，检查食材，堆在料理台上：“还有章鱼，这也是传统的西班牙菜……嘿，宝贝，小心。”  
Javi看着他扎起围裙，拿起厨刀用拇指试了一下刃口。他看起来很好奇，结弦哼了一声，他故意花哨的转动刀柄，利落的切好了把案板上的蔬菜。  
“哇哦！”  
Javi下意识地叫出声，结弦看着他目瞪口呆的脸，只觉得有趣的很，他突然很轻松的就把他不愿意提及的事情说了出来。  
“其实我也是厨师，你吃过寿司吗？准确来说我是寿司师傅，而且还有点小名气。”  
“你为什么会……”  
结弦叹了口气，看着他笑了一下：“一开始是因为我总要试菜，有时候一道菜反反复复的要试吃几百次，Saya说我太较真。加上后来我有一阵子工作压力很大，所以……”  
Javi走过去抱抱他，没有说什么，只是慢慢的抚摸他的背。他的手暖和又温柔，结弦把下巴架在他肩膀上，轻声地笑：“其实我想我快要好起来了，你真好，嗯，又帅又体贴。”  
Javi笑了一下：“好的，所以‘又帅又体贴’没问题，但是做饭好吃这一项要划掉？”  
“不！”结弦认真的看着Javi的眼睛：“那不一样，也许你不是最好的厨师，但对我来说，你做的饭是最好吃的。”  
“我很想吻你。”  
Javi温柔的看着他，然后叹了口气，开始切香肠和土豆：“不过不是现在，我们得快一点。赶快喂饱那一大家子人，我们才能继续约会。”  
“我们觉得我们现在正在约会。”


	5. G→E（五天后锁定）

Sara阿姨和她的亲戚们很热情，送了好多特产给Javi，唧唧咕咕的说个不停，然后看看Javi，又看看结弦，捂着胸口叹息。结弦听不懂他们的话，但是这太明显了，Javi知道结弦有点难为情，他很快结束了谈话，跟他们道别，把“休息”的拍子挂在门口，拖着结弦回到店里。  
“好了，我得整理一下厨房。你饿了吗？”  
结弦摇了摇头，Javi撅了一下嘴：“好吧，可是我饿坏了，你介意看着我吃吗？”  
“我喜欢看你吃东西。”  
“哇，那么，女士们先生们，接下来为您表演吃饭的是，Javier Fernandez。”  
结弦笑的前仰后合，Javi直接抱着煮炖菜的锅子，用汤勺舀着吃，他应该是真的饿了，开始不顾形象的狼吞虎咽，结弦隔着料理台看着他，下意识地咽了一下口水。  
“要尝尝吗？”Javi注意到他一直盯着自己看，他看了一眼手里的锅，有点不好意思：“不过只剩一点点了。”  
结弦点了点头，他走过去，Javi用勺子舀了一点炖菜喂他，结弦张开嘴含住他递过来的勺子，然后抬起眼睛看他，慢慢把食物卷进嘴里。Javi看着他，有点发愣。  
“你的嘴巴上……”  
Javi伸手去擦他嘴唇上的汤汁，结弦眯着眼睛吮了一下他的手指。Javi僵直了一下，他丢下锅子，用力搂紧结弦，和他纠缠在一起接吻，结弦似乎比他还要着急，他扯着Javi的套头衫想把它脱下来，但是却卡住了。  
“嗯……Javi！”  
“我在这儿，宝贝，一秒钟就好。”  
Javi气喘吁吁地脱掉上衣，重新贴过来吻他，从嘴唇一直亲到锁骨。结弦仰着头，控制不住的呻吟，Javi把手放在他的衬衣里向上滑，结弦抬起手想摆脱衣服，缠着他不讲理的撒娇。  
“Javi，快点……”  
“你好漂亮……哦，天呐，等，等一下。”Javi突然想起了什么，他猛地松开了结弦，犹豫的开口：“嘿，宝贝，我……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我需要离开一会儿。”  
结弦愣了一下，生气又疑惑地瞪他，Javi急忙安慰他：“不不，别生气，我不是要把你丢在这儿。我，我……”  
Javi尴尬地笑了笑，似乎非常窘迫：“我单身有一阵子了，你懂得，我家里没有，没有安全套……”  
“…………”  
结弦绷着嘴，好气又好笑，他捧着Javi的脸，用力在他嘴唇上咬了一下：“最近的商店离这里多远？”  
“二十，十五分钟？”  
“太久了！”结弦翻了个白眼：“我只能给你五分钟！”  
“十分钟？”  
“三分钟！”  
Javi吓到不敢再说什么，他手足无措的看着结弦，甚至还有点委屈。结弦皱了一下鼻子，故意说道：“你最好快一点，也许等不到你回来，我就要回酒店了，也许我会在路上遇到其他人，会随身带着某种东西的人。”  
Javi的眼神一下子暗了下来，他走过去用力的吻住结弦，猛地扯开他的衣服，结弦低声惊呼，他的纽扣崩掉了好几颗，掉的到处都是。  
“Javi！”  
Javi捏着他的脸吓唬他：“除非你想这样出去，否则就乖乖等着，我现在想到另一个办法，我很快就回来。如果你敢跑，被我抓到……”  
“哇，会怎么样？我好害怕哦。”  
结弦眨着眼睛装无辜，手指却顺着Javi的腹肌往下滑，Javi被他逗笑了，他低声说道：“被我抓到，就打你屁股。”  
他抓着结弦的手指咬了一下，然后就这么光着膀子跑了出去。结弦疑惑隔着玻璃窗往外看，他看着Javi站在巷子里，他用力呼了一口气，然后闭着眼睛，大喊了一句什么。  
结弦吓了一跳，他还没反应过来，Javi又喊了一遍一样的话，这次结弦听见远远的有邻居回应他，还有口哨声和掌声。结弦看着他在原地站了一会儿，突然有人从窗户扔了一盒东西给他，Javi把它捡起来，大声道谢。  
结弦终于明白了，他脸涨红的像个番茄。Javi一阵风似的跑了回来，抱着他嘿嘿的笑，结弦用力打了他两下，他生气又难为情，还觉得好笑：“你居然！你居然借那种东西！”  
“嘿！宝贝，你只给我三分钟，这是唯一的办法。”  
“啊啊啊啊！你太变态了！现在整条街的人都会知道我跟你做爱了！！”  
“那你也不能反悔，因为我按时回来了。”  
Javi把结弦抱起来，把他放在料理台上，但是他突然踩到什么东西滑了一下，头一下子撞到架子挂着的锅，发出咣的一声。  
“Javi！你还好吗？”  
结弦吓了一跳，那声音听起来几乎像是敲钟，他哭笑不得。  
“我没事，没事！”  
Javi捂着头嘶嘶的吸气，结弦去摸他撞到的额角，小心的吹了吹：“这儿有点红。你觉得头晕吗？”  
Javi想了想，捧着他的脸，用气声说：“有一点，不过是因为看见你。”  
“这很危险，你可能会脑震荡。”  
结弦故意吓唬他，胳膊却缠着他的脖子，Javi夸张的倒吸了一口气：“我需要去医院吗？！能等一个小时再去吗？或者两个小时？”  
“唔……”结弦咬着嘴唇，暧昧地慢慢摇头：“一个小时？我不信。”  
“那给我个机会证明？”  
Javi扣着他腰，慢慢往下滑，在他臀部上打圈，解他的腰带，结弦低声笑着，把他拉近继续吻他，顺着他的动作抬起腿方便他把裤子褪下来。  
“哇！”  
“怎么了Cariño？”  
Javi吓了一跳，结弦露出一个嫌弃的表情，他伸手摸了一下自己的大腿下面：“呃！我好像坐在什么东西上。”  
Javi抓着他的手舔了一下：“是蜂蜜，大概是刚才不小心打翻。”  
“黏糊糊的。”  
结弦撅着嘴，不高兴的扭动。Javi抓住他的脚踝，突然把他放倒在料理台上，舔着他腿上沾到蜂蜜的地方。结弦吓了一跳，但是很快软了下来，Javi顺着他的腿一直亲下去，在他隐秘的入口轻轻舔了一下。结弦咬着嘴唇，低声呻吟，他感觉到Javi把手指慢慢探进他的身体里，他的手指很粘，结弦反应了一下才意识到他用了蜂蜜。  
“Javi……”  
“你的味道比蜂蜜还要甜。”  
结弦哼了一下：“你真的很变态。”  
“但是我觉得你喜欢。”  
他抬起结弦的腿，用舌头和手指小心翼翼地打开他，直到碰到让结弦尖叫的那一点，结弦弓起身子剧烈的喘息，猛地抓着Javi的肩膀，Javi放慢了一点节奏，低声安抚他，他下意识说的是西班牙语，卷着舌头的温柔语调像是逗猫。结弦慢慢又放松下来，顺着他抽动手指的节奏挺腰。Javi顺着他的小腹向上吻，结弦闭着眼睛，主动的分开膝盖夹着他的腰蹭他：“Javi……可以了，已经可以。”  
“好的，好的，等我一下，很快。”  
结弦躺在那儿，他看着Javi去拿安全套，忍不住的脸红。Javi也有点难为情，他手有点抖，好几下才撕开包装。结弦坐起来一点，伸手去解他牛仔裤的拉链，慢慢把手探了进去。Javi的呼吸一下子急促了起来，结弦咬着嘴唇抚摸他的勃起，帮他把安全套戴上，然后故意哼了一声：“你借来的，好像不适合你。”  
“好像是，有点小。”  
“吹牛。”  
Javi捏了捏他的脸，轻声说道：“别紧张。”  
结弦收起了笑容，Javi一下子就把他的故作轻松看穿了，他咽了一下口水，认真地看着Javi：“我从来没有这样过，我只认识你一天！只有一天！这太疯狂了。可是我，我非常喜欢你。你……”  
“我会照顾好你的。”Javi摸了摸鼻子，小声嘀咕：“其实我也很紧张。”  
结弦勾着Javi的脖子，Javi挽着他的膝盖，把他的腿缠在自己腰上，把他压在料理台上，温柔又强势的深入结弦的身体。结弦张着嘴却发不出声音，这种压倒性的感觉让他忍不住的发抖。Javi低声的喘息，亲吻结弦的脖子，等着他慢慢适应。这是Javi最熟悉的地方，他每天都在这间小厨房里工作，在这个料理台上准备食物。食物是人最基本的欲望，Javi一向觉得自己是一个无比热爱美食的人，番茄，海鲜，火腿，奶酪，还有蜂蜜。这是世间最美好的事物。而现在，他却突然觉得这些东西索然无味，他想要的，只有一个。  
“啊……Javi！慢，慢一点。”  
结弦仰着头，大声的呻吟。他一开始还有点害羞，但Javi真的动起来，他什么都顾不得了，他经验不多，但Javi是他遇到过的和他身体最契合的男人。  
“好的，好的……这样好吗？”  
Javi放慢了节奏，扣着结弦的腰往上滑，把他身上最后一件衬衣脱下来，然后细细地吻他的胸口。  
“我是不是太瘦了。”结弦感觉到他一直在摸自己的骨头，他喘息着，有点难为情：“不，不太好看是不是？”  
“你很漂亮，是我见过最漂亮的人。”Javi虔诚地在他的凸起的肋骨上吻了好几下：“你怎么样我都喜欢……如果你觉得这样不好看，那就都交给我吧，我会把你喂饱的。”  
他闷闷地笑着，慢慢顶到结弦最深的地方，结弦下意识地想躲，Javi扣着他的腰把他往自己的方向压，用力的吻他，结弦很快就软了下来，勾着他的脖子挺腰，顺着他的节奏迎合他。料理台承受不住这么激烈的动作，开始吱吱呀呀的摇晃，有几个调料瓶被晃倒了，咕噜噜的又滚下去摔在地上，把厨房里搞的一团糟。  
“疼……”  
Javi立刻停了下来，伸手拨开他汗湿的刘海，吻着他的额头哄他：“抱歉宝贝，我弄疼你了？哪里不舒服？”  
“后背，疼。桌子太硬了。”结弦猫一样的缠着他，红着脸喘息：“我不是要你停……快，快点。”  
“抱紧我。”  
结弦还没反应过来，Javi突然把他抱了起来，朝楼梯走去。这个姿势让Javi进入的更深了，结弦倒抽了一口气，张着嘴却叫不出来，他连脚趾都麻了，只能语无伦次的用日语咿咿呀呀的叫，指甲深深的嵌进Javi背上的肌肉，Javi嘶嘶的吸气，吮他的耳垂：“嘿，我的小猫，放松一点，放松。”  
“嗯……太，太多了，我不行了。”  
结弦把脸埋在Javi的颈窝里，轻轻的颤抖，他觉得自己就快要到了。Javi抱着他，很快上楼，温柔的把他放在床上，来回抚摸他的身体，结弦低声叹息，抬起眼睛看着Javi。他脸上都是汗，透着一层情欲的粉色。Javi伸手捧着他的脸，下意识地说道：“Te amo，Mi Yuzu，Te amo。”  
这是结弦能听懂的为数不多的西班牙语，其实就算他听不懂，Javi眼睛里的星星也说明了一切。结弦低声的笑，主动张开嘴唇去吻他，含糊不清地说道：“我也爱你，Javi，我也爱上你了。”  
Javi一边吻他，一边开始加快抽送的速度，结弦毫无顾忌地呻吟，喊他的名字。Javi轻轻地咬他的脖子，伸手去摸结弦硬的发疼的性器，结弦失声尖叫，绷紧了身体，激烈的回应他，他们很快就都来了。Javi慢慢从他身体里退出来，结弦躺在床上不自觉地发抖，Javi轻轻抚摸他不停起伏的胸口，安慰地吻他。  
“嗯……陪着我。”结弦感觉到Javi起身下床，不高兴地撒娇。  
“马上，我马上回来。”  
Javi没有离开很久，他拧了毛巾，帮结弦清理干净身体，然后躺回到结弦身边，结弦飞快的凑过来，紧紧地搂着他，像猫一样满足的咕噜。Javi轻声地笑，低头在他头顶吻了一下：“你真的像只猫。”  
“是吗？那，我和Effie，你更喜欢谁。”  
“哇，这太难了。”  
Javi故意做出一副苦恼的样子，结弦赖在Javi身上撒娇，故意喵了一声。Javi被他逗笑了，伸手去挠结弦的下巴。他们挤在那张单人床上亲昵，结弦却突然僵了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
Javi察觉到了，结弦却没回答，他呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，有些迟疑地把视线转向Javi。  
“Javi？”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像，饿了？”  
他坐起来，有点兴奋地看着Javi：“我饿了诶。”  
“哇哦……”  
Javi缓慢地反应过来，他从床上跳起来，手忙脚乱的找衣服：“这是好现象对吗？你有胃口了，这说明你好起来了，没错吧！”他终于找到一条裤子套上，弯下腰用力吻了结弦一下：“你再休息一下，我马上回来。”  
结弦躺在床上，卷着被子懒洋洋地打哈欠。他把脸埋在枕头里吸气，枕头上Javi的味道让他又脸红了起来。他隐约听见Javi在楼下哼歌，渐渐地还有些香味传过来。结弦从床上坐起来，光着脚去翻Javi的衣服。

“唔，你是故意的嘛？”  
Javi转身看到结弦的时候，忍不住吹了一声口哨。他只穿着一件Javi的长袖帽衫，衣服对他来说大了一圈，松垮垮地露出半个肩膀。结弦撇了撇嘴，慢慢地摇头：“我没有，是你的想法太色情。”  
“小心点，刚才有玻璃瓶子碎了，去穿鞋，别扎着你。”  
“哇，这里一团糟。”结弦踮着脚，小心翼翼的跳到他旁边，把下巴架在他肩膀上：“好香，是什么？”  
“怕你等急了，做意面比较快。”  
Javi搅动锅里的酱汁，又去看另一只锅子里煮的意面。结弦抽着鼻子围着他转，像个小尾巴。他没一会儿就又觉得无聊，他走过去打开冰箱，认真翻了一遍，然后跳回到Javi旁边，像Effie一样绕来绕去。Javi没有让他等很久，他的意面卖相相当粗糙，但香气让人觉得回到了家。  
结弦接过盘子，傻乎乎的笑，掏出手机拍照，像个小孩子一样吸面条，酱汁溅的到处都是，脸上，衣服上，他一点都不在意，坐在料理台上得意地晃脚。Javi看着他，故意说道：“你把我的衣服弄脏了。”  
“你嫌弃我？”  
“当然没有。”Javi伸手在他脸上擦了擦：“我原本就觉得这件衣服的颜色太单调了。”  
结弦笑个不停，又凑过去跟他撒娇，他看了一眼自己的盘子，问道：“你只做了一人份吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不饿吗？”  
“还好。”Javi有点没明白：“怎么了？”  
结弦似乎有点不好意思：“我也想做点东西给你吃，嗯，你都没有吃过我做的饭。”  
“哇！真的吗？我有海鲜，也有米。我想吃寿司可以吗？”  
“诶，那不行。”结弦放下盘子，条件反射的严肃了起来：“寿司是很严谨的食物，从选料到操作，都要严格的标准，首先你的米就不合格……”  
“嘿，宝贝。”Javi凑过去在他嘴上啄了一下：“放松，我不是要吃米其林大厨的寿司。”  
结弦吐了吐舌头：“抱歉，职业病。  
Javi放下锅铲，像抓猫一样揉他的后颈，低声哄他：“食物是美好的东西，不要让它带给你压力，好吗？我想吃到我男朋友做的，丑丑的，一点都不正宗，还很难吃的寿司，可以吗？”  
结弦被他逗笑了，他假装生气地推开他：“你居然敢怀疑我！就算是用这么差劲的材料，我做出的寿司最多只是不够正统，是绝对不会难吃的。”  
“好好好，主厨大人，请原谅我的无礼。”  
“而且，你刚刚说了‘男朋友’。”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
Javi看着他，无辜地眨眼睛。结弦看了他好一会儿，他有一种说不出来的感觉。这一刻距离他到达这个陌生的国家还不超过四天，一切都发生的那么突然，又那么奇妙。他之前的人生踏实又平稳，好像在平整的路上慢慢的走。而在西班牙的短短四天，好像钟表被拨快了一样，Javi拽着跌跌撞撞的向前跑，跑着跑着，就飞了起来。  
他不知道该应该怎么回答，他想笑，又觉得眼睛发热，因为一点合理的后怕开始胡思乱想，但又好像只是想要用力地吻他。  
于是他就这么做了。  
于是这一天，Javi还是没有吃到结弦做的寿司。  
不过他还有很多很多机会。

\------------------------------------彩蛋-------------------------------------------------

“呃……”  
“怎么了？”  
“不不，没什么。”  
Javi飞快的关上门，想要挡住结弦的视线。但他还是看见了：“你真的是个变态。”  
门口的脚垫上丢着好几个花花绿绿的盒子。Javi看着他，尴尬地笑，想要伸手搂他，结弦撇了撇嘴，用胳膊肘撞了他一下。  
“但是你的邻居都是热心肠的人。”他冲Javi眨了眨眼睛：“拿进来吧，不要浪费别人的好意。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最后结尾会从G变为E，之后会锁定。  
请给我评论，越多越好。


End file.
